<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Dutch by OneBoringPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371012">Call Me Dutch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBoringPerson/pseuds/OneBoringPerson'>OneBoringPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Predator Original Series (1987-1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mentioned violence, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBoringPerson/pseuds/OneBoringPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a member of Dutch's group, and is the only female. On one mission (prior to the events of the movie), Dutch and the reader find themselves with some alone time, and some pent up urges that they'd rather deal with together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan "Dutch" Schaefer/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I finally wake up after a dreamless, tense sleep, I notice one thing about my new position: there's arms around me. </p><p>My eyes crack open tentatively, my body going taut as I register the large hands flattened against my abdomen, the hugely muscular arms holding me loosely against a similarly built chest. Hot, heavy breaths fan out across my neck, goosebumps forming on my chilled skin from the somehow intimate heat of them, the lips that are mere inches from touching the same area brushing against me every now and then as my own shoulders rise and fall. A quick glance at the thick wrist at my stomach tells me exactly who is holding me like this - my current companion and superior, Dutch Schaefer.</p><p>I frown at this, my previous experiences with him having been far from affectionate, despite our decent friendship, his nature tending to lean more to the callous, rough side, rather than the sweet, caring side. The dynamics of our relationship are sparse, based mostly on the playful insults and sometimes rough messing about, the taller man having taken it upon himself to teach me how to behave more like my male compatriots and therefore fit in better with the others in the group, despite my constant reminding him that I don't need the help. The most physical contact we have is generally if he claps me on the back after a particularly successful mission, though he has always been incredibly protective of me, as if he needs to keep me safe, even though our profession means I'm almost never completely out of danger.</p><p>This new behaviour, however, is not entirely unwelcome, as a slightly unfortunate side effect of our friendship has led to me developing a crush on him, which now borders on having feelings for him. Many times, I've dreamt of having him wrap himself around me like this, but I never thought it would actually happen; I've always been certain that he would never have eyes for me. </p><p>Still uncertain, I try to relax again, enjoying the feeling of his muscular arms around me, the sensation of being held within that circle of personal space reassuring and comforting. His natural warmth radiates off of him, the musty smell that clouds him strong in my nostrils as I go to close my eyes again, choosing to try and get more sleep before we have to brave another long day of trudging through thick jungle, trying not to think too much about the full scale of this mission. Unconsciously, his grip around me tightens, and I'm pulled further into his embrace, my back now pressed firmly against his chest, his legs resting just below mine. A blush rises to my cheeks as I realise exactly what position my ass is now in, and just exactly how this has affected the hardened veteran.</p><p>Low noises start to escape his throat as his hips suddenly jerk into mine, his bulge now very evident against my ass as he grinds himself into me, his breathing becoming heavier. Unexpected heat rushes to my core, but I ignore it, attempting to wriggle out of his hold so that he doesn't do anything he might regret, only for his hands to move and hold me tighter. They run up and down my body, each one going in different directions as his right hand comes to rest on my breast, and the other just over my crotch, his fingers brushing against the cloth over my core. Squeaking quietly, I feel my cheeks heat up, my hips fighting not to move into his hand, the sensation of his erection grinding against my ass starting to drive me over the edge.</p><p>Dutch's lips make contact with the back of my neck, the sleeping man mumbling something into my skin, a gasp escaping my lips as they move over the sensitive area, his hands closing down on my body. This time, I can't help the noise of pleasure that falls from my lips, my body jerking inadvertently into his grip as his fingers start to massage my core gently, the other hand squeezing my breast firmly. Behind me, the veteran tries to move closer to me, only for him to push me onto my front so that he is now laying half on-top of me, his weight on my back nearly crushing my smaller frame. In this new position, he has more leverage, and so moves his body much faster, his hips rocking much more erratically from the new stimulation. Desire pools at my core, my arms struggling to keep my body up as I fight to get out of this pleasurable embrace, knowing that he will hate himself if he finds out what he's doing now.</p><p>"...(Y/n)...so...good...ah...yes…" Grunts of pleasure leave Dutch, the words finally intelligible as a shot of disbelief goes through me; he's dreaming about me?</p><p>Swallowing tightly, I try to ignore the sudden surge of need that explodes in my stomach, biting back a moan as he kisses my neck properly, the hand at my crotch moving faster as his fingers probe closer to me, trying to find my sensitive spots. His deep voice resonates in my ears, his accent much stronger now as I whimper from the sound of it, always having wondered what it would be like when he got intimate.</p><p>"Ah…(Y/n)...more…" He groans into my neck, punctuating each word with a squeeze of my breast, his grip tight but still careful.</p><p>"Major, you...ah...need to wake up!" I force out from behind gritted teeth, squeezing my eyes shut as the heel of his hand presses into the spot right above my clit, a bolt of pleasure shooting through me, "Come on, please! You have to wake up!"</p><p>When nothing happens, I go to grab at his arms, pulling on them in the hopes of at least drawing them away from my body.</p><p>"Major! You have to stop!" I plead with him, writhing in his grip in an attempt to get away, the movements futile thanks to his ridiculously strong hold on me, "Come on, Dutch, please!"</p><p>"What...what's going...on?" He finally murmurs, voice husky, words slightly slurred from lack of orientation.</p><p>As usual, however, he is quick to wake properly, his body going tense as he realises what position we're in, his breath hitching sharply at the realisation. Swiftly, he moves his hands and climbs off of me, retreating to his own part of the cave we camped out in, expression guilt-stricken and worried.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm so sorry, (Y/n), I had no idea! I apologise if I made you uncomfortable, i didn't mean to...It's just been a long while since…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." The veteran rambles, before standing up and going outside, most likely to check whether any of our traps have been sprung or not, though it is also highly likely that he's trying to avoid an awkward conversation. As he walks, he adjusts himself, trying to avoid eye contact with me.</p><p>Sighing, I shake my head and go to get up, stretching out my sore muscles as I ignore the aching need still coursing through my body.</p><p>Part of me had hoped he'd finish the job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Call Me Dutch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please ignore how utterly crap this is 😅</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence haunts us, as it has done since we left the cave this morning, neither of us saying more than a few necessary words to each other the entire time. Tension has quickly settled, an unspoken need between us developing very quickly as we make our way through the humid jungle, quick glances being thrown at each other every now and then. Neither of us is entirely focused, the lust from this morning having stayed with us all day, much to our displeasure, with the only satisfaction from this being each other, though we are both too hesitant to admit that. </p><p>A cool layer of sweat has formed on my hands, the shotgun I'm carrying slipping in my grasp slightly. Adjusting my grip, I curse as a loose round suddenly falls from the bandolier around my chest, dropping into the mulch at my feet soundlessly. Without a second thought, I bend to pick it up, forgetting that Dutch is behind me, and now has a perfect view of my ass, grabbing the shell and reinserting it into the correct holder, carrying on with the walk. In doing so, I just miss the sharp intake of breath from the man behind me, his pupils darkening considerably. In the dimming afternoon light, however, it is not quite so noticeable.</p><p>"Where shall we make camp tonight?" I ask, suddenly, looking back at him over my shoulder.</p><p>"Use the next clearing we come to." Dutch growls back, adjusting himself again as he feels his body starting to react to my behaviour.</p><p>"Roger that." I respond, turning back around and continuing on.</p><p>This routine of walking during the day and camping at night has been a habit of three days now, the fourth night only a few hours off, the mission this time a little more exhausting than usual. When we were first dropped in, we were given a general idea of where we might find the hostages we've been tasked to retrieve, but the one problem was that each of the people we needed to rescue had been kept in a different place. Of course, this meant that we'd need to cover a lot more ground, so we split up into smaller groups, Dutch picking them for us to avoid any conflicts, planning to meet up again at a certain point after six days. Knowing Dutch's general success and experience, we agreed with this and split up, each going separate directions. To my surprise, our leader had picked me to go with him, over some of the stronger characters of the group.</p><p>"This will do." The veteran suddenly speaks up, gesturing to the clearing we've stepped into.</p><p>"Ok." I agree, stopping and dropping my heavy bags onto the floor, as well as the bandolier around my chest, instantly bending to grab some materials to make camp. In doing so, I yet again miss the tense stare on Dutch's face as he watches me straighten and go to make a fire, eyes lingering on my ass as I accidentally wave it in his direction.</p><p>It takes me a few minutes, but eventually I have a small fire going, at which point I grab some rope and my knife, before walking to the perimeter of the clearing. Once I've gone a little way out, I get to work setting traps, hiding a good few around the circumference of the camp which are well-concealed, some aimed at catching animals, others at approaching enemies, the whole process taking up twenty minutes at least. </p><p>Having done that, I head back to the clearing, stretching slightly as my muscles start to cramp, only to suddenly find myself pinned to a nearby tree, a hand wrapped loosely around my neck. Eyes wide, I grab at the hand until my wrist is taken and pinned behind me with my other, a hard, muscular body pressing against me to stop me moving. Making eye contact with my attacker, I blink a few times as I see who it is.</p><p>"M-major? What- what are you doing?" I stutter out, trying to ignore the lust that has come to life within me, this proximity fueling my previous need for him.</p><p>"You've been teasing me all day, (Y/n)." The man growls into my ear, his deep voice sending bolts of desire straight through me, a shiver running down my spine.</p><p>"What do you m-mean?" I try not to whimper as he suddenly pushes himself closer to me.</p><p>"Walking around with your ass in front of me all day, bending over so that I get a good look at what I can't have? Is that what you were doing?" He challenges, staring me down, "Well, I'm gonna take what I want, and show you exactly what I can and can't have."</p><p>Without another word, he crashes his lips into mine, kissing me hard as his tongue instantly dips into my open mouth, exploring every part it can reach, swallowing the noises escaping me. The hand around my throat tightens minutely and he lifts my head up slightly to allow for easier access, the hand pinning my wrists releasing me so that he can grab my hip, pulling me into him. Immediately, I move my hands to wrap around his neck, pulling lightly at the strands of hair there, arching my body into his. Dutch lets out a pleased growl at this, the sound resonating through me as I smooth my palms over the muscles of his shoulders, feeling them over through the loose fabric of his shirt.</p><p>Breaking away from the kiss, Dutch starts nibbling along my jaw, licking a stripe up to my ear, the action drawing a whine of pleasure from me, a low chuckle accompanying his roaming mouth as it goes lower. Gasps tear from my throat as he leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin, his tongue flicking against my pulse point every now and then, the veteran sucking and biting marks onto the heated expanse. At my hip, his hand begins to pull at my shirt, untucking it from my trousers and flattening his palm on my back, pressing me closer into his muscular body, using the new hold on me to grind his hips into mine. His erection is incredibly evident through his trousers, each movement of his making it even more obvious to me. </p><p>A surprised gasp erupts from me as he suddenly grabs my ass, his large hand kneading the soft flesh gently as his other comes down to do the same.</p><p>"Jump." He commands in my ear, his accent much more pronounced now, the tone sending a bolt of need through me again.</p><p>Obediently, I do so, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hands move to my thighs, his grip tight now that he can press closer to my core, his hips rocking into me faster. Small grunts leave him, even as louder sounds escape me, the new position adding a lot more friction to where I need him most, the veteran pulling me ever closer as his lips move to my exposed collarbone, biting down gently so that he can leave a mark.</p><p>"Ah...Major…" I moan out, tilting my head back to give him more access.</p><p>A strangled groan breaks past his teeth and he suddenly pulls me away from the tree, manhandling me onto the floor, where he pins my wrists down with one hand again. Squeaking in surprise, I jerk my hips up as his fingers suddenly brush over my clothed core, Dutch swallowing my moans with another wet kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth once more. Arching my back, I try to break free from his grip, only to feel his hand tighten around my wrists, the fingers at my core rubbing over me more insistently as pleasure starts to build in my lower abdomen. Briefly, he removes his hand, a whine of disappointment threatening to escape me until I feel his fingers nimbly undoing my trousers, pulling them down enough so that he can dip the digits into my panties. A high-pitched moan tears itself from me at the much-needed contact, the callused fingers rubbing over my clit lightly, my hips bucking up into the touch.</p><p>"You're so wet for me, (Y/n). How long have you wanted this, hm? How long have you fantasized about me?" Dutch purrs into my ear, relishing in the shiver that runs down my spine, his words making me whimper in pleasure.</p><p>He punctuates each word with a more insistent stroke of his fingers, each movement illiciting a moan from me as my pussy throbs in need, my legs closing around his hand.</p><p>"Ah, ah, keep those open for me." He commands again, smirking as he pulls his hand away from me to move my legs apart again. Mewling from the loss, I stare up at him, pleadingly, bucking my hips up to entice him. In response, he chuckles and releases my wrists, smoothing his hands down my body as he moves to lie between my legs, removing my trousers and panties swiftly, palms pressed to my thighs.</p><p>"I want nothing more than to strip you down completely and kiss every inch of your body, but I can't have you running around the jungle naked, so this will have to do." Dutch groans into the skin of my bare thighs, kissing his way up to where I need him most.</p><p>As his lips make contact with me, I release a long, strangled moan, my hands flying to his hair as he kisses my clit, licking it a few times before sucking it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the sensitive bud ever so gently. He flattens his tongue against me, dragging it in an upwards movement against my most sensitive parts, his fingers moving to circle my opening, collecting my slick on each digit. Maintaining eye contact, Dutch slowly pushes one finger into me, rubbing against my walls as moans and whimpers of pure pleasure escape my throat, my head falling back onto the hard ground beneath as he starts to move his hand in tandem with his tongue. Bucking my hips into his touch, I whine loudly as he stops his movements briefly.</p><p>"Look at me, (Y/n)." He growls into my clit, the vibrations dragging yet more sounds from me as I shakily lift my head to look at him again, "Good girl."</p><p>I whimper at the praise, fighting to keep my eyes open as he slips his finger back into my pussy, adding another into the fray as he thrusts his hand again, clearly enjoying the sounds he's drawing from me. The veteran scissors his fingers suddenly, my body jerking from the sensation, a cry of pleasure falling from my lips, the sound petering off into needy whines as he curls them into me, rubbing at my walls, his tongue moving much faster now. A fire has long since built in my abdomen, but now I can feel it building, the pleasure soon becoming too much.</p><p>"I'm… ah...close, Major." I manage to say, biting my lip tightly.</p><p>"Good." He hums into me, speeding up his movements as my sounds become more and more desperate, "Cum for me, (Y/n)."</p><p>Dutch's words, combined with his husky voice and the vibrations it causes on my clit, trigger something inside me, and I feel my orgasm tear through me, a long moan being drawn past my teeth as I throw my head back and rock my hips into his face without abandon. White-hot pleasure floods my veins, my hands gripping his hair tightly, pulling him into me as he continues to lick at me, cleaning me as much as he can, a low chuckle leaving him at the blissed-out state I'm in.</p><p>"Look at you. So beautiful, so hot." He smirks, moving back up to kiss at my neck.</p><p>Still reeling, I barely hear as a breathy sigh escapes me in response, my body already heating up again from his ministrations, his hips rocking down onto mine, his bulge pressing against me. </p><p>"Can you keep going, Schatz, or do you want me to stop?" Dutch questions me, pulling back to look me in the eye, halting all of his movements.</p><p>Reaching up, I wrap my arms around his muscular neck and play slightly with the hairs at the base of his neck, heat pooling in my core again from the dark gaze he has trained on me, his lip pulling between his teeth as he tries not to grind down on me.</p><p>"I can keep going, Major. Please keep going." I plead, squeaking as his lips crash into mine again, his hips bucking into mine insistently.</p><p>His hands move to my ass again, grasping it and using the grip to help me move with him, the veteran letting out a guttural groan as he pulls away from the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine, eyes squeezed shut. Breathing heavily, I allow one of my hands to run down his muscular chest to his crotch, where I hesitantly let my fingers brush over the bulging tent in his trousers. Instantly, he moans and rocks into my touch, his grip on me tightening as I start palming him, dragging the heel of my hand over him as I enjoy the pleasurable sounds that escape the usually stoic man above me. Dutch growls and presses harder against me, kissing at my neck once again as he basks in the pleasure I'm supplying to him, his own hand coming around to grab my wrist briefly, halting my movements.</p><p>I look at him in surprise, only to understand the reason for this action when he starts undoing his flies, hastily yanking his trousers and briefs down to reveal his member to me. My eyes widen at the sight of the length and girth of it, the tip of his cock already leaking precum out onto the reddened skin, the thick vein on its underside incredibly prominent in its current state. As he leans back, I feel a soft moan of anticipation leave me, need and desire flooding me with more ferocity as I watch him drag a hand up and down the length, the major sitting back on his heels to look me over. His eyes are dark, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat, the lust in his body almost palpable in the air around him. Dutch keeps one hand on my hip, gently caressing the skin as he prepares himself to push into me, situating himself comfortable between my legs before speaking one last time.</p><p>"You're sure about this, (Y/n)?" The veteran groans out, making eye contact with me.</p><p>Needily, I jerk my hips towards him, moaning out a series of agreements and pleas, craving the feeling of his cock inside me after so long of fantasizing about it. Tensing his muscles, Dutch takes his dick in hand and aims it at my throbbing hole, the blunt tip nudging against my clit accidentally as he does so, drawing a strangled sound from me. Biting his lip, he then slowly pushes in, stretching my pussy out carefully as he tries not to thrust into me immediately, groans and grunts falling from behind his teeth, animalistic sounds of pure pleasure and desire escaping me with each movement. Whining, I throw my head back onto the ground behind me, my hands scratching at the mulch as I scramble to find something to hold onto, the feeling of his thick cock sliding into me throwing me even further into the pool of lust I've long since succumbed to.</p><p>"Fuck...you're so tight...feel so good…" Dutch moans out, leaning his own head back as I inadvertently tighten around him from his lurid words.</p><p>Moving his hands to my waist, he continues to push into me until he's bottomed out, nerves inside me that have never been touched before screaming in pleasure from the contact, my breathing heavy and uneven. He stays still for a moment, allowing me to adjust to him before he slowly pulls out of me until just his tip is left inside me, his hips suddenly snapping back into me with force. The power behind the thrust pushes me backwards slightly, a yelp erupting from my throat, similar noises escaping me as he repeats this action again, his hands roaming down to my ass again, which he grasps tightly and lifts to meet each thrust. Lifting my hips with each thrust, I try to grind back onto him, but he only growls and tightens his grip on me, fucking into me harder, each stroke brushing against sensitive nerves inside me.</p><p>"Ah...Major! So good...more, please!" I moan out, reaching down to play with my clit.</p><p>"You want...more? I can give you more." He growls, batting my hand away and thrusting into me much faster.</p><p>This new rhythm is much quicker, each stroke of his cock inside me causing his pelvic bone to connect with my clit, my voice raising now at the sudden increase of pleasure. Moaning brokenly, I arch my chest up into him, in the hopes that he will press his body against me. My wish is not granted, though he does decide a change in position is necessary. </p><p>Grabbing my thighs, Dutch pushes my knees up to my chest, slowing his thrusts enough so that he's going much deeper, darkened eyes straying down to watch his cock burying itself inside my hot pussy. A broken scream tears itself from my throat as he suddenly hits a certain spot, somewhere inside me, that had never been hit before, his gaze snapping back up to me curiously.</p><p>"Right there, hm? You like that? You like the feel of my cock stretching you out, hitting all of those little sensitive spots, hm? I never knew you were so dirty." He purrs to me, his final degrading words somehow only serving to turn me on more, the insinuation behind them making me rock my hips up into him again. Pounding into that spot, he relishes in the shrieks and whines of total ecstasy that accompany every thrust, my climax quickly building again. </p><p>"I'm close, Major, so close…" I force out, closing my eyes at the fast-approaching orgasm.</p><p>"Me too, (Y/n), me too." He groans out, releasing my legs and leaning over my body, kissing me roughly on the lips as his thrusts become more and more erratic.</p><p>Kissing back, I allow him to swallow my needy noises as he sticks his tongue into my mouth again, only for him to pull away and kiss down my neck again. Licking over his previous marks, Dutch groans gutturally once more, before speaking to me.</p><p>"Cum for me, (Y/n)." He commands, his deep voice resounding in my ears as he bites down on my neck once more. This, combined with another particularly hard thrust, finally tips me over the edge and I orgasm, screaming in ecstasy at the sensation. Moaning, Dutch rocks his hips a few more times and pulls out, releasing onto my thighs and lower abdomen with a strangled growl.</p><p>With a pleased sigh, he collapses onto me, only just catching his weight on his forearms as his head falls into the crook of my neck, his heavy breaths fanning hotly over my heated skin. Rolling off of me, he presses a kiss to my cheek, before standing and going to our bags a little way away, grabbing a cloth and returning to me, using said cloth to wipe my thighs and stomach clean of his semen, carefully going between my legs as I lay there and watch, already missing his embrace. Cleaning off his dick, Dutch pulls on his trousers and briefs again, leaning down to help me into my own, scooping me into his arms and going to one of the sleeping mats we've laid out by the fire. Laying me back down, he goes to lie on his own, only to be stopped by my hand on his leg, silently pleading with him to stay with me.</p><p>Surprised, he obliges, settling down beside me as I curl into his muscular frame, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around my smaller body. Resting my head on his chest, I smile up at him as he pulls a thin blanket over us, his grip tightening around me comfortingly.</p><p>"That was amazing, (Y/n). I'm sorry for jumping you, but you've got no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He admits, brushing some hair from my forehead.</p><p>"Probably not half as long as I've spent wishing you would jump me." I chuckle in response, glad that the darkness that has descended on us conceals the blush dusting my cheeks.</p><p>"Really?" Dutch sounds surprised, as if he wasn't expecting me to be happy with what just happened.</p><p>"Yeah, I've had feelings for you for the longest time." I confess shyly, hiding my face in his chest.</p><p>"Why didn't you say something? I feel the same way!"</p><p>"You do?" I lift my head to look at him, squeaking when he suddenly pulls me in for a passionate kiss, his lips smoothing over mine lovingly.</p><p>"Of course I do, (Y/n)." He clarifies as he pulls away again, relaxing back onto the mat.</p><p>"You don't know how happy that makes me!" </p><p>"You'll just have to show me." He teases, lightly tapping my ass, "And just for the record, call me Dutch."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>